epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow Rafflesia
The Rainbow Rafflesia is an optional boss encountered in . It's a stronger version of Rafflesia and is fought on Battle Mountain — as such, Appearance Its design is naturally very similar to basic version of this boss — Rafflesia. The main differences are: its petals now have all colors of the rainbow, it now has curled vines instead of giant leaves on back, and its teeth are now white instead of yellow. Overview The Rainbow Rafflesia maintains many of its previous attacks, but now also has whole "rainbow" of elemental AoE spells in its arsenal, such as Firestorm and Gaia Blossom. It also receives a new signature spell, which is is an arched rainbow beam shot from the flower on Raff's head, dealing immense damage to a single target. Rainbow Rafflesia also has one of the strongest AoE buffs in the game, which heals itself, erases negative status effects and buffs, Blesses itself for nine turns on Hard/Epic, and summons cannon fodder in form of Rainblooms, which in turn can cast various elemental single-target spells like Fireball and Iceshard. Defeating Rainbow Rafflesia on Epic difficulty will reward the player with the "End Of The Rainbow" medal. Statistics attacks and all sorts of elemental spells. Summons Rainblooms for support. |HP = 4700 |Atk = 7.7 |Def = 4 |Mag = 16 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4 |Exp = 990 |AP = 110 |SP = 110 |Gold = 550 |Hit2HP = 4 |wind = -50% |holy = 50% |dark = 50% |stun = 100% |freeze = 100% |dispel = 50% |syphon = 100% |death = 100% |atkdown = 50% |magdown = 50% |defdown = 50% |mdedown = 50% |accdown = 50% |evadown = 50% |item1name = Jungle Flower |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Pink Potion |item2chance = 100% |item3name = Opal |item3chance = 100% }} Attacks and Abilities |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = U |Attack4 = Thorny Vines |Target4 = All |Power4 = 59.4/3 |Type4 = Physical |Element%4 = 30% |Element4 = Poison |StatusChance4 = 10% |StatusStrength4 = 2x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = U |Berserk4 = U |Attack5 = Firestorm |Target5 = All |Power5 = 28/3 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Fire |StatusChance5 = 9% |StatusStrength5 = 2x |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = U |Berserk5 = U |Attack6 = Thunderstorm |Target6 = All |Power6 = 25/5 |Type6 = Magical |Element%6 = 100% |Element6 = Thunder |StatusChance6 = 3% |StatusStrength6 = 1x |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 115% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Syphon6 = U |Berserk6 = U |Attack7 = Icestorm |Target7 = All |Power7 = 26/3 |Type7 = Magical |Element%7 = 100% |Element7 = Ice |StatusChance7 = 1% |StatusStrength7 = 2x |StatusIcon7 = |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Syphon7 = U |Berserk7 = U |Attack8 = Hurricane |Target8 = All |Power8 = 24 |Type8 = Magical |Element%8 = 100% |Element8 = Wind |StatusChance8 = 50% |StatusStrength8 = 15% |StatusIcon8 = |Acc8 = 100% |Crit8 = 0% |RdF8 = 10% |Syphon8 = U |Berserk8 = U |Attack9 = Bubble Blast |Target9 = All |Power9 = 15 |Type9 = Magical |Element%9 = 100% |Element9 = Water |StatusChance9 = 40% 30% |StatusStrength9 = 1x 20% |StatusIcon9 = |Acc9 = 100% |Crit9 = 10% |RdF9 = 10% |Syphon9 = U |Berserk9 = U |Attack10 = Gaia Blossom |Target10 = All |Power10 = 30 |Type10 = Magical |Element%10 = 100% |Element10 = Earth |StatusChance10 = 50% |StatusStrength10 = 4x |StatusIcon10 = |Acc10 = 100% |Crit10 = 10% |RdF10 = 10% |Syphon10 = U |Berserk10 = U |Attack11 = Rainbow |Target11 = Single |Power11 = 140 |Type11 = Magical |Element11 = None |StatusChance11 = 70% |StatusStrength11 = 1x |StatusIcon11 = |Acc11 = 150% |Crit11 = 10% |RdF11 = 10% |Syphon11 = U |Berserk11 = U |Notes11 = On Hard and Epic difficulties, status chance is increased to 100%. |Attack12 = Healing Skill |Target12 = Self Allies Allies |Power12 = MaxHP/25 -- -- |Type12 = None |Element12 = None |StatusStrength12 = -- 30% 30% |StatusIcon12 = -- |RdF12 = 20% -- -- |Syphon12 = U |Berserk12 = U |Notes12 = Also casts a Cleanse-like spell on self, clearing any debuffs and status problems. On Hard and Epic difficulties, also gives 9x to allies. }} Battle logic * ≥65% HP → Leaf Whip (3/12), Thorny Vine (3/12), Firestorm (1/12), Thunderstorm (1/12), Icestorm (1/12), Hurricane (1/12), Bubble Blast (1/12), Gaia Blossom (1/12). Summons a Rainbloom each turn; * <65% to ≥49% HP → Thorny Vine (3/15), Firestorm (1/15), Thunderstorm (1/15), Icestorm (1/15), Hurricane (1/15), Bubble Blast (1/15), Gaia Blossom (1/15), Rainbow (3/15), Healing Skill (3/15). Keeps summoning Rainblooms; * <49% to ≥32% HP → Same as before, but with Thorny Vines instead of Thorny Vine. Now summons two Rainblooms per turn instead of just one; * <32% HP → Triple Leaf Whip (3/18), Thorny Vines (3/18), Firestorm (1/18), Thunderstorm (1/18), Icestorm (1/18), Hurricane (1/18), Bubble Blast (1/18), Gaia Blossom (1/18), Rainbow (3/18), Healing Skill (3/18). Keeps summoning two Rainblooms per turn. Strategy Equipment * It may appear that elemental resistance is worthless, due to numerous elements Rainbow Rafflesia uses. That is not true. Some equipment pieces provide a few elemental resistances at once, and when combined wisely, this can give some resistance against most (if not all) of Raff's magic, reducing its damage to -able amounts, or nullifying it outright. * When fought during the Mega Boss Rush, equipping a character with the Golden Armor will make the wearer be immune to three of its attacks. Unfortunately, said armor is only found after beating the individual Rainbow Rafflesia encounter. * Because the Rainbow Rafflesia is only resistant to Dark and Holy, any other elements can be used without fear of dealing low damage. The status effect can be used to boost and attacks until it is cleansed with the Healing Skill. Battle * Most of Rainbow Rafflesia's offensive abilities target all players, and can inflict nasty status effects, though the chance for the latter isn't too high. Be ready to use Healmore, Slime Bunny and occasionally Purify. * The Rainbow Rafflesia (along with the Rainblooms) can use all elements except for Holy, Bomb and Dark. * Surprisingly, unlike basic Rafflesia, Rainbow Rafflesia doesn't resist neither Poison element nor Poison status. However, this tactic isn't much reliable due to the chance of Healing Skill getting used, cancelling Poison and (on higher difficulties) giving an immunity against it for 9 turns. * Boss' Healing Skill can be used before Bless expires, meaning that it is likely to have a buff for the rest of the battle. Giga Drill along with an attack buff can be used to outdamage its healing. * Anna's Whirlwind skill hits the boss' Wind weakness and has a chance to debuff its Magic Defence, partially counteracting the Healing Skill, but the debuff chance is rather low — 35% with the skill maxed, considering all resistances. Trivia * Rainbow Rafflesia's base is technically higher than Godcat's, a near omnipotent being. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Bosses